


When one is with child

by toots (TooMany0TPs)



Series: Free with fate [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Abduction, F/F, Magical Pregnancy, ROn's a git, adventure to find info, like seriously magical kinda magical, pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooMany0TPs/pseuds/toots
Summary: Hermione and Bellatrix are definitely very magical, not only able to bring people back from the dead but perhaps be able to form a life too.





	1. Chapter 1

 Hermione woke up to fingers playing softly on her stomach, circling and tracing her bellybutton and under her breasts.

 "The sun is not up, so neither should you." Her head rolls to look at her fiancée.

 "It isn't my fault I have such a beautiful inamorata. It also isn't my fault that she's lying next to me nude, and still sweaty from what I did to her the night before." The dark witch smirks at her lover.

 "Yes, however I feel completely worn out now. Drained."

 Bella did a little laugh in the back of her throat, her finger dipping into such a delicious bellybutton. "How about you lay there, so I get all the fun." A devilish smirk appeared and the young witch rolled her eyes but smiled non the less and took her hand.

 The black haired witch rolled on-top of Hermione and kissed down her neck, trailing hot kisses and nibbles from neck to breast, to bellybutton. She finished travelling with a final bite to a sun kissed naval and smirked up at her lover, who was looking down at her, her eyes so filled with lust that barely any white was showing.

 She dipped down, earning a moan, a tightening of fingers and a roll of hips. She keeps going, occasionally squeezing the hip under her hand or nibbling at the apex of the thighs wrapped around her head and shoulders.

 She hums into the warmth she's buried in, the tensing of muscles giving away how close her love already was. "Bella.."

 "Bella...stop." The older witch looks up, frowning. "Stop Bella!"

 "What's up my love?"

 "Bella, I'm gonna throw up." The dark witch sat back onto her hunches just in time for Hermione to roll onto her stomach and throw up over the side of the bed. She immediately went to hold back brown curls and rubbed a hand down the beautifully curved spine.

 "Shhh, it's okay, let it out." She continued to stroke and rub along the expanse of flesh until the heaving stopped and a groan was emitted from a now completely and utterly warn out brunette.

 Bellatrix helped her up and walked her to the bathroom, setting a chair next to the toilet and sitting the young witch down; she then continued to run a bath, checking on the girl once or twice who had turned white and was now shivering. Bella had wrapped one of the end blankets from the bed around her, halting the slight tremors. 

 The bath had been run, bubbles sliding over the edges and steam rising up and condensing on the mirror and every other cool surface. "Hey, come on lets get you in there mmhh?" The brunette nods lethargically holding her arms out, waiting for Bella to help her up and into the bath. SHe slides the blanket off her shoulders and then slides her into the hot water.

 "I'm going to be right back my love." Hermione nods lightly having already closed her eyes and sunk into the hot water.

 After a few minutes of silence and the occasional padding of feet outside the open door, Bellatrix re-entered wearing one of Hermione's long black muggle shirts and lacy black knickers. She's holding a pile of super fluffy towels and pair of pyjamas on top.

 The black haired witch smiles down at the content woman in the water whilst placing the pile on the top of the toilet and then going to kneel beside the bath. She runs her fingers through the brunette's wet hair "how are you feeling my love?"

 Hermione's head flops to the side and gives a small smile that doesn't reach her eyes. "Slightly better." Bella nods.

 "Lets get you out and into warm clothes then shall we?" A quiet hum is her reply and so she proceeds to lift the girl from the water, sets her down on the fluffy towel and wraps it around her.

 She then magically dries her hair before drying the rest of her by hand and then pulling on a soft cotton top and shorts.

 Bellatrix pecks her lover on the cheek and then lifts her again and goes to the bedroom, where the duvet had been lifted, and placed the tired brunette down. She tucks her in, places a kiss on her forehead and then goes back to the bathroom to drain the bath, fold the towels and turn the lights off.

 She ensures the rest of the cottage's lights are off and then slips into the bed behind Hermione and curls around her shivering form. "I have no idea what's wrong with me." Bella hums and places a tender kiss to the back of her exposed neck. "I've never been ill like this before. The common muggle cold yeah, a cough yeah, never ill." She quietly states, her shivers being sated by the duvet and the warm body pressed up against her from behind.

 "It may just be you disagreeing with something you've eaten." Hermione nods slightly against the pillow.

 The dark witch wraps an arm around her waist, buries her hand under the soft cotton ad then gently massages the quivering muscles there. Bella tucks her head into the back of Hermione's neck and proceeds in a whisper, "take all the time you need to get better, we have all the time in the world."

 Hermione laughs lightly, "well, seeing as neither of us have to work and we aren't compelled to do anything, no wonder." Bella laughs.

 Throughout the day Bella wakes up, asks if Hermione needs anything, either goes to do it or if there isn't anything goes back to sleep snuggled even closer to her witch, feeling the need to be as close to her as possible.

 Half way through the night Bella wakes up to find no warm body infront of her. Frowning she gets up and goes downstairs in search of her fiancée; she gets to the living room and hears a clatter of glass and a quiet curse. Slowly pushing the kitchen door open she finds the brunette stood next to one of the wooden counters, bottle of milk in hand, the other gripping a blanket around her and an open bar of chocolate sat on the counter in-front. "What are you doing?"

 The young woman freezes and slowly turns around, her eyes wide like a dear caught in headlights, her mouth full with a mixture of munched chocolate and milk, she takes another sip. "I really wanted milk and chocolate ... so I got milk and chocolate.....midnight snack?" She held up a small chunk of the chocolate she was about to eat and jiggled it about.

 The older witch huffed out a laugh and pushes the offered chocolate down so she could kiss the chocolatey lips instead. She turned her witch around and then wrapped her arms around her waist and rested a chin on her shoulder. "Eat all you want my love, I'm not going to stop you."

 Hermione looks at Bellatrix and without looking away from the older witch, she salaciously brings the chocolate to her lips and slowly pushes it in until it rests on her tongue.

 Bellatrix shivers "Oh, the things you do to me little witch."

 She moves her arms up to comfortably sit under the younger witch's breasts and kisses her neck.

 They stand like that for another few minutes, Hermione's quiet lip smacks and Bellatrix's content hums the only thing to be heard; until after the younger woman had eaten almost all the chocolate and then made her way back to their bedroom, Bella still wrapped around her from behind.

 She flops down onto the inviting bed and groans, reluctant to move anything, so her lover sits beside her, pulls the duvet over both of them and wraps herself into the side of the brunette.

***

 The morning still dark, the dark witch is awoken by the sound of Hermione throwing up in the bathroom again.

 She hurriedly walks from room to room to kneel beside a still throwing up brunette to hold her hair and rub her back. The young witch finishes and groans, slumping against the toilet and resting her head on her arm which is resting on the rim.

 "Bella, I'm so tired." She yawns and blinks blearily at her fiancée. Then she mumbles, "and my back _hurts_."

 "It's probably from you eating all that chocolate last night." Hermione huffs, not bothering to open her eyes. "Come on, lets get you back to bed." She picks her up and takes her back into the bedroom, makes sure she drinks something and then sets about cleaning the bathroom.

***

 The next few days carry on like that, with Hermione throwing up in the early hours of the morning, complaining of back pains and constantly eating random things, the dark witch even caught her eating pickles. She doesn't know where they came from, she'd never heard of a pickle before discovering the jar of them in Hermione's hand.

 The young witch was constantly sleeping and demanding back rubs.

 After the sixth day of this repetitive routine Bella got up, pulling away from the warm body; late one evening. Got dressed in her trademark corseted dress and tugged on a black cloak, ensuring the hood was firmly pulled over her head and face.

 She decides the best course of action was to give a friend a long needed visit. She made wards and cast charms around the bedroom to warn her if Hermione wakes or moves and had left a little note in-case the brunette did wake up to find her lover no-where to be found.

 She struggles to calm her uncharacteristic nerves before rapping her knuckles firmly on the warped wooden door in-front of her. All the lights at the top of the burrow were turned off, but the kitchen and living room lights were still on, indicating that someone was still up and about.

 The door slowly swings open, warm brown eyes peering out from inbetween the gap, she could see the ginger hair dangling down. "Can I help you miss?"

 Bella internally curses, having forgotten to draw her hood back enough to be seen. Very uncharacteristic, what's wrong with her.

 "Sorry." She says as she pulls the hood back a little, the eyes she can see widen slightly and the door swings open; a small ginger woman bustling through it and wrapping the now awkward dark witch in a very calming hug.

 "What are you doing here at this late hour? Where's Hermione...is she alright?" Bella smiles sadly and shakes her head.

 "No, not really, can I talk to you about this inside please?" She looks over her shoulder as a gesture of suspicion. 

 Molly Weasley nods abruptly and steps aside allowing the younger woman through. She quietly closes the door as Bellatrix sits down on one of the many mismatched kitchen chairs whilst frowning.

 "Do you want a cuppa?" Bella nods.

 "Black please."

 The older witch sets about making the brew, humming and occasionally glancing at the obviously distressed woman sat at her table.

 She sets both brews down and takes a seat next to the dark witch, turning it to face her slightly. "Now. What's the problem? I have no doubt it isn't about it not working, that much is obvious."

 Bella smirks before her face turns deadly serious. She tugs her hood all the way down and turns to face the Weasley. "Hermione's been ill. Very ill, and she's constantly asleep; I don't know what's wrong with her."

Molly frowns, "that's unusual, witches and wizards are very rarely as ill as you make it seem. How ill are we talking? throwing up? Constantly asleep? Stomach pains? The runs....."

 "No, she throws up, usually early in the morning, constantly sleeping and is always complaining about back pain." Molly frowns, then her eyebrows raise and she looks from her cup of tea to the dark witch sat next to her. "What?!"

 A slow smile creeps across Molly's face. "Now, I may not be accurate, or entirely certain, and bearing in mind this is just an idea. But it sounds like the symptoms I had when I was expecting my boys and Ginny."

 Bellatrix chokes and starts coughing unceremoniously. "WHAT!" She thinks back to the past few days, of all the obvious signs. Morning sickness, back pains, cravings they're all there. "Bout how?" She whispers.

 "Either she's been getting about or your magic's so strong between the two of you that it's coalesced and formed a life. Your combined magic was able to bring many who died during the war back to life, I'm willing to bet it'd be able to create a life as well as bring one back." Molly takes a knowing sip of her tea.

 The dark witch sits there, staring open mouthed at the Weasley. "She...she's...ohmyMerlin." The shock finally passes through her and a small smile makes it's way onto her face, making creases that have been there from the moment she met the young witch.

 She looks up and around when her gut tugs and she senses one of her wards going off.

 She whispers a quiet 'thank you' hugs the older Weasley and then apparates to the kitchen. She quickly discards her clothes and summons her silk black nightgown; then hurries up the steps to find a stirring brunette, who's rubbing her eyes and looking around confused.

 She stops looking when her gaze comes to rest on Bellatrix leaning in the doorway, she smiles and lets her hand and head flop down onto the pillow. "Your absence woke me up. Where did you go?"

 "Just to have a glass of water." She smiles warmly at her love and can't help the little skip in one of her steps as she walks to the bed and her hopefully pregnant fiancée.

 She settles in behind the younger witch and leans in to whisper closely to her ear, "I have something very special to tell you, but later, when the the sun is up and the birds are awake."

 The brunette hums, which tapers off into a light snore. Bella kisses the back of her neck, "Goodnight my beautiful witch." She wraps her arms tightly underneath the brunette's chest and buries her face in the brown curls. She squeezes excitedly - who'd have thought their magic was _that_ powerful?

 The next morning they go through the usual routine of Hermione throwing up in the bathroom and Bella going to comfort her. However this time she's less worried, almost excited of the prospect of the younger witch being with child.

 But, before the dark witch tells her fiancée what she suspects, she needs to do a little research and so settles the brunette back into bed, making sure she has everything and anything she needs and could possibly want before telling her she's going out and will be back later in the day.

 Her first stop would be Hogwarts.


	2. A distance no less

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella does a little more research and Hermione's her adorable tired self.

 Arriving in the middle of class rush hour, was not on Bellatrix's list of priorities.

 Never-the-less she would walk the halls with confidence. That confidence, unfortunately, was instilling fear into the students she passed who scamper to get out of her way and press themselves into the cool stone walls.

 She smirks at one Gryffindor who falls over, tripping on his too long scarf and having to be dragged out of the way by a Ravenclaw.

 She kept walking the halls, hood down, squint in place until she reached one of her old professor's class rooms. She knew the old witch would be in there and without a second thought burst through the doors and into a full class of sixth years, who release squeaks and scamper to hide under desks and behind chairs. Even the Slytherins were being weary.

 Her eyes are glued to the older witch at the front, who's pointing an elegant wand steadily at her chest.

 "Professor," She hums quietly, knowing full well everyone could hear her clearly. "Must you really believe I would inflict harm on anyone of these students or you after witnessing, first hand no less, to whom I am destined?"

 The old Scottish witch did nothing, neither lowering her wand, nor readying to cast.

 The dark witch sighs and steps forward until the distance between them is halved. "Professor, I need answers concerning my fiancée. She is currently....in a predicament. A good one however, and I need answers and ideas as to how she is." The old witch nods slowly.

 "I want all of your cups to be transfigured into dragon-tailed mice by the time I come back." She quickly slides her wand back into her sleeve and starts walking towards, then passed Bella and then out the door.

 Bella follows and swiftly closes the doors then continues following the old witch to an empty classroom. She enters and wandlessly casts a few complicated charms and spells to ensure maximum privacy, before sighing and facing the witch currently leant against a desk.

 "It is to my knowledge that Hermione is with child." Minerva frowns and leans forward.

 "You think?"

 "Yes, there are signs already showing that indicate pregnancy. I am worried for her health however, because if she is with child then it will have been conceived through our magic."

 McGonagall nods and crosses her arms. "I have never heard of this, but it could be possible; your magic's incredibly strong and potent."

 "Molly suggested if our magic could bring life back, then it could create it too." She nods in thought.

 She waves her wand and the doors open revealing one Madam Pomfrey, who stumbles back at the sight of the dark witch. "You summoned me Professor?"

 "Yes, however this will be kept confidential."

 "As always, Professor." Minerva gestures for the matron to step into the room before magically closing it again. She eyes the dark witch up and down before turning back to Minerva. This irritates Bella but she suppresses her urge to jinx the witch in order to hear what a qualified nurse has to say.

 "Bellatrix suspects Hermione is pregnant." An eyebrow is raised, but before she can say anything Minerva continues, "however, it is believed their magic is to fault for the pregnancy, if there is a child at all that is. Molly Weasley suggested their magic being able to restore life and thought it possible to create it too."

 Madam Pomfrey nods and looks to Bella. "Does she have a swollen stomach?" Bella shakes her head.

 "Although...her lower belly is slightly puffier than it normally is." The nurse whips out a piece of paper and quill and starts writing.

 "Does she have morning sickness? It doesn't necessarily have to be in the morning." Bella nods.

 "Tiredness and pain complaints? sleeping longer than normal?"

 "Yes, she sleeps for the majority of the day, only waking for food and drink. She also often demands back rubs." She crosses something out then continues her line of questioning.

 "Does she eat things she doesn't normally and eat more than usual?"

 "She's eaten so much muggle food over the past few days I can barely keep track. She often eats a jar of 'pickles'? I had never seen one before I discovered her in the middle of the night with a jar of them in hand."

 "Has she had her period?"

 "No, but she did have a little bit of blood once or twice." Pomfrey nods and looks up.

 "They are all strong signs of pregnancy, but I will need to check her over to ensure she and the child are healthy, and to fully confirm if she is pregnant or not." Bella nods.

 "I wil-" She looks around her, feeling one of her spells being disrupted. "Hermione's moving. I will take both of you to the cottage, but you will wait outside so I can inform her of my suspicions."

 The two witches nod and walk towards her, she offers both arms up and they're taken. She apparates both witches easily to outside the cottage, Minerva steps back to gaze up at the beautiful house.

 The dark witch enters the house easily and quietly, follows the sound of retching up to the bathroom and smiles at a very tired looking brunette, who had stopped retching and looked lovingly up at her as she entered. "Hey love." She falls gracefully to her knees next to the young witch and rubs a warm hand beneath the soft shirt stroking an equally soft back. "How are you feeling?"

 "I felt worse when you went. Better now I've thrown up and you've come back though." Bella smiles and helps clean her up before guiding her back to bed and tucking her in.

 She runs the back of her fingers down the side of her face and can't help the slight crackle of magic that warms the air. She leans forward to whispers next to her lips, "I need you to trust me love, I have two visitors outside, who I really want you to see. But before I tell them to come in I need to tell you something first."

 Hermione nods into the pillow and snuggles into the hand cupping her cheek and closes her eyes.

 "I have done a lot of research, but the symptoms you are showing, I suspect, are those of pregnancy."

 "WHAT? How is that possible? I haven't cheated on you! Who else knows? When did you suspect? I can't believe this." After she'd shot the questions out she starts crying.

 "Hey, hey shhh, what's the matter?" Bella wraps the young witch up in her arms, pressing a soothing hand into the back of her neck and back trying to quell the convulsions caused by her blubbing.

 "I'm too young. How is it even possible? I'm so sorry Bella. I'm so sorry."

 "There's no need to be sorry, what are you even sorry for?"

 "I don't know." Hermione breaks down into sobs again but the older witch just holds her tighter.

 "We suspect our magic's managed to combine a little bit without being bonded, and this is the product of it." Hermione nods slightly into her shoulder. "Now, Madam Pomfrey and Minerva are waiting outside, I've brought them to clarify whether you are with child or not."

 The brunette sniffles and wipes her tears and snot on Bella's cloak, urging the older witch to recoil in disgust and then laugh. "I think that's going to go in the wash." Hermione laughs lightly. "I'll be right back my love."

 She smiles down at the girl once she'd stood up and makes her way back downstairs and into the kitchen where she takes her cloak off, and throws it into the wicker basket, she then opens the door and gestures for the two witches still stood outside to come in. "How did she take it?"

 "A few tears and obviously shock, but she will be fine later on." Minerva nods.

 They follow the dark witch through the large cottage, up the stairs, along the corridor and into their bedroom where the brunette had promptly fallen asleep again. Bella huffs out a laugh and moves to wake the young witch up.

 She does so and is then encouraged to scoot forward once two chairs had been placed beside the bed. Hermione's attention was solely fixed on the dark witch climbing in behind her and then wrapping her back up in the duvet.

 Minerva and Pomfrey had taken it upon themselves to settle into the two chairs provided and watch, enraptured with the interaction between the two polar opposite witches.

 Minerva clears her throat, effectively drawing the attention of both witches currently fussing over whether the duvet should be pulled up to Hermione's chest, or waist. They settle into leaving the duvet at her waist with Bellatrix's arms wrapped around her stomach and her hands placed over the older witch's forearms.

 "Hello Professor." She mutters sleepily.

 She smiles at the girl, "Good afternoon Miss Granger. It is to our knowledge in believing you are well, all things considered." The young witch blushes and nods looking down at the hands wrapped around her.

 "Miss Granger, I apologise for being blunt, but miss Black has informed us of you being suspect to being pregnant." The brunette smiles a little bit and squeezes the arms in her hands tightly, earning a slight squeeze around her midriff.

 "Why don't we get on with it and see if you are with child then shall we?" Hermione nods.

 The nurse stands up and pulls the duvet down a little bit further. "Would you mind?" She gestures to the loose shirt covering her stomach and Hermione shakes her head to which Bella pulls the shirt up in reply.

 "Thank you." She kneels beside the bed, places her hands on the pale stomach that is, in fact, slightly swollen; after having rubbed her hands together to warm them up. She closes her eyes, trailing her hands up and around on the young witch's belly, hitting a few ticklish spots and causing a few giggles to sound.

 After a few minutes of silence the healer pulls her hands away slowly and smiles up at the pair looking expectantly down at her in return. She nods.

 "You are in fact pregnant Miss Granger, and it is most definitely Bellatrix's."

 "We didn't have any doubt it would be." Bella replies a little harshly. Hermione looks up at the older witch and smiles, trying to placate the witch a little.

 "She knows that love, as do you, Minerva and myself." Bella pouts and breaks the intense staring match that had started between her and the matron. Minerva jolts in her chair at the uncharacteristicly playful pout and looks at the woman sat beside her, who had also reacted rather shocked upon seeing the dark witch do so.

 "Do you know how many weeks gone?"

 "Around three months, 10 weeks 2 days to be precise."

 "Wow, that was when I proposed to you love." Hermione sinks down a little against the warm body behind her and looks up, smiles and sighs; looking back down to play with the fingers playing softly on her still exposed stomach.

 "There is a catch I've noticed." Bellatrix looks up suddenly, confused. "The child is growing abnormally quickly, but it should be much bigger than it is for the amount of time that's passed."

 Hermione frowns too and stops playing with the slim pale fingers. "What do you mean?"

 "I don't know what your magic's doing or has managed to do, but it seems the child is going to take less time to develop than normal, but if the progress I've seen over the past weeks, it'll take longer than it should."

 "That....makes no sense."

 "I think it best if you come back to Hogwarts for a few weeks, to see what is happening." Bella squints suspiciously at the nurse. "Madam Black, if I wished ill will towards your fiancée Minerva and myself would have had aurors on your doorstep the moment you apparated us here." Bella's suspicious glare doesn't lesson and she only tightens her arms.

 "Where she goes I go, Headmistress." She casts her gaze over to the old witch who looks saddened for the moment.

 "Yes, however I will need to make preparations for when you will arrive, Hermione will need to come back when we leave today."

 "How long will that take?"

 "At least three weeks."

 "WHAT! You can't be serious?" Minerva shakes her head.

 "Unfortunately not, you turning up earlier had caused havoc throughout the halls without me even being there to witness it." Bella nods and sighs softly into her lover's neck.

 "Okay. Okay love, I'll get your things together." Hermione sighs sadly, her witch's hurt passing through their connection to her making her upset as well.

 The dark witch shuffles out from behind the young witch and leaves the three of them to converse on accommodation plans and general school.

 Bella returns from packing some of Hermione's things and a few of her things mixed in, to the conversation having been led to Hermione's final year at Hogwarts. Which she's happy to note will not be attended by her young fiancée.

 She leans down to her lover's ear to whisper, "I have packed a bit of everything, I hope you find everything you need; just call upon me in your mind and I ill be there." Hermione nods sweetly against her and leans up to hug her.

 The dark witch helps the young woman stand and then helps her into a pair of her muggle trainers and black hoodie.

 She helps walk the girl downstairs, the two older witches following and they all stand in the kitchen, Minerva and Pomfrey waiting patiently as the two destined say their tearful goodbyes.

 "I will see you soon my love. Those three weeks will just fly by." She kisses the warm neck and feels a shiver pass through the supple body. "Behave."

 The young witch steps back and wipes her tears away, she's soon supported by both witches and apparates away, leaving the cottage quiet and abandoned. She lets her tears fall, already feeling the shooting pains the distance is giving her.

***

 The moment they all apparate back to Hogwarts and into Dumbledore's old office Hermione collapses into tears, unable to restrain her emotions.

 Her magic crackles angrily around her, demanding to know why her bondmate is no-where near her, and it makes the young witch cry harder.

 The two older witches don't know what to do and just end up kneeling next to her, rubbing comforting circles into her back and shushing her calmingly.

 "I can't do this, I want to go back. I need Bella, I need to feel her." She sobs, rubbing furiously at her eyes to stop the tears.

 "Come on, Miss Black will be here soon anyway; let's get you into one of the beds in my hospital mmhhh?" The brunette nods and is helped up by Minerva and the matron.

 They support her all the way through corridors, down many flights of stairs and finally into one of the many beds. She's sat in one of the closest, most hidden away beds to the door; they let her get comfortable and pull the screens around the bed.

 "I need to set about preparation to enable Bellatrix's arrival, I will see you later miss Granger. Give us a shout if you need anything." The brunette nods and Minerva disappears past the screens and from the slamming of wood, out the doors too.

 "I would like to do another check, would you mind?" She gestures to Hermione's stomach again and the brunette nods and pulls her hoodie and shirt out of the way.

 "As I had suspected the growth rate has slowed down, seems almost like it's stopped. I will check on you every night for the following days to see if my suspicions are confirmed."

 "Suspicions?"

 Madam Pomfrey raises an eyebrow, stands up and walks out past the screens. "What suspicions" Hermione yells. But it's a useless attempt as the wooden doors had already slid shut.

 She huffs and shivers. She pulls the sheets further up and glancing around the large room's ceiling she can see past the screens. "Oh, how could I forget?" She chuckles to herself, already feeling the loneliness creeping upon her at the loss of Bellatrix's constant warmth.

 She magically pulls the trunk out from under her bed, opens it and pulls out one of Bella's cloaks. She smiles and plucks it out of the air and cuddles into it, feeling slightly more at home now that she's curling around the black material.

 She can detect the distinct smell of Bella's magic and perfume, which mix together in a delicious scent and making her tired eyes fall closed.

 The next few weeks will be very long. She just hopes she's able to survive them.


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little happiness in the library, and a little arseyness in the infirmary.

 After just four days of being without Bellatrix, she was really starting to feel the toll on her body. Madam Pomfrey had come and gone in the mornings and evenings to conduct the same check on the baby.

 She had confirmed her suspicions and brought Professor McGonagall with her the next time she came.

 "Remember how I said the baby had stopped growing when I did the check when we first brought you here?" Hermione lethargically nods. "As it just so happens it has indeed stopped growing, but I looked into it and found it to be due to the magic that had created the life in the first place, needs to constantly be there, it's currently draining yours to even stay alive."

 "What does that mean Matron?" Hermione sighs, she has no energy to cope with not understanding the woman.

 "It means, miss Granger, that because your fiancée is not next to you, the child cannot grow without your combined magic; the magic is what's feeding it and allowing it to grow."

 The bushy haired brunette frowns, "So, you're basically saying if I'm not with Bella, I won't have the baby?" The matron nods and looks over at the professor whose brow's furrowed with worry.

 "That must be why you're so tired lately, it's draining twice the amount of magic from you than it would if Bellatrix was here. I need to hurry the preparations."

 With that, the old Scottish professor stands and exits, it's all she seems to be doing lately.

 The young witch drops her head to the pillow, unable to hold it up any longer and pulls her right hand to rest on the ever so slight bump on her stomach. She starts idly stroking it with a faint smile on her face.

***

 Seven days after Hermione had been taken to Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall appeared in the kitchen. "Madam Black, you must come with me."

 The dark haired witch immediately stands, leaving the chair to fall noisily behind her as she strides purposefully towards the old witch. She immediately takes the offered arm and feels the tug of apparition just behind her bellybutton.

 "How is she?" She struggles to keep up with the Headmistress as she marches through Hogwart's halls from the massive oak entrance doors.

 "She is very lethargic, and barely wakes. We have discovered you are indeed needed in the process of the growing child." Bellatrix nods, even though McGonagall can't see her.

 After a few more corridors Bella runs ahead and bursts through the old oak doors and immediately spots the brunette to the side. She smiles for the first time in days.

 She could feel her magic already reaching out to wrap around the brunette even before she'd left the entrance hall. The need to surround her lover in warmth overwhelmed her, and she soon found herself huddling on-top of the brunette.

 "I am here, my love." She whispers; she looks down at the pale, slightly sweating face and strokes the damp hairs off her forehead. "Let me help." Bellatrix presses one solid firm kiss to her forehead, the nose and then lips, each tender kiss slowly bringing back colour to the young witch's face until her eyes are slightly open and a lazy smile's stretching her lips.

 She starts to cry, "I've missed you so much Bella." She rasps. "So, _so_ much."

 Bella smiles and unwraps her own cloak that had been tucked around the girl and wraps it back around them both, letting her warmth and magic fully mix with the other's completely. Their combining magic felt like two swans reuniting, it was powerful and energetic. Wherever their limbs and bodies touched magic crackled and glowed, slowly reinvigorating the receptive brunette.

 The pale witch places a hand over the brunette's that already occupies the space just above her naval, and threads their fingers together.

 "I love you, my young witch." Hermione smiles, her eyes slightly more open now.

 Madam Pomfrey, having sensed someone entering her infirmary, had come to see what was happening, she found the two furled around one another and smiled. "I'm sorry to break the mood, but it is time for me to check on Miss Granger."

 Bella nods slightly and moves just enough for the nurse to get at the brunette.

 The dark witch slowly pulls her cloak away and rolls her soft shirt up, revealing a slightly rounded naval and then rests her hand just slightly under the rolled up material.

 Hermione snuggles into the older woman's neck and revels in the hand laying just under her breasts covered by the shirt giving her modesty.

 Madam Pomfrey sets about the check, and is soon pulling away and glancing at the pair. "The child has started growing again, but faster than it should; as if it's making up for the time spent apart."

 Bellatrix nods and peeks down at the swollen skin under her hand and smiles.

 The matron leaves, leaving just the two of them in the room, the Headmistress having disappeared the moment Bella had set her sights on her love.

 She leans down to whisper, "Soon, my love, we will have a child, with wild black hair and brown eyes, and tiny feet and hands. I will always be right by your side, even if I am not."

 Hermione huffs through her nose, she too, dreaming of the future, and nods. She hums, "I like that."

 Bella smiles then runs her hands over the still exposed stomach, the other through her hair and along a slim, tender neck; she leans down to nibble a little at her neck before pulling back and kissing a now reddened cheek, "Sleep my love, you need the rest."

 The brunette huffs, " How can I when you've just done that?" The dark witch smirks and just cuddles in further after rolling her shirt back down and pulled the cloak and white linen back over them.

***

 After two and a half months had passed, Hermione's stomach had ballooned beautifully. Non of her shirts were quite big enough to cover the lower part of her abdomen.

 In just a week and two days of being reunited with Bella she was up and on her feet, waddling around the room and stretching her muscles.

 Hermione's pregnancy is now five months gone.

 "I'm going to walk to the library." Bella hums and stands from where she was sat watching her lover.

 They leave the room and it's current four other occupants to recover in silence, the four students having gotten into a Quidditch mishap.

 Bellatrix offers her arm for the brunette to take, which she does, and smiles over at the girl, then down at the rather large bump and settles a hand over it, revelling in the feeling of soft shirt and smooth skin peeking out at the bottom. _She looks fit to burst already_.

 Hermione's ankles had swollen to twice their size and her back hurts even more. She's still tired but not as much as when she was apart from her inamorata, that was pure agony on a plate. Safe to say she definitely doesn't want that to happen again.

 The bushy haired brunette has gone on four walks since she regained her energy, twice to the library, once to McGonagall's classroom and once to see Hagrid, although she was carried back by Bella for that one, having fallen asleep, spent of energy. Hagrid had accompanied the older witch in bringing Hermione back, intrigued as to how they met and if Bellatrix really is the 'real deal' as he liked to put it.

 "Bella?"

 The dark witch hums.

 "I want to go home. I don't like not being at home." Bella hums again and squeezes the hand that's tucked into her elbow.

 "I can arrange that, the only reason why we're here in the first place was to see how you conceived the child." Hermione nods and rests her head on a pale shoulder.

 Their slow stroll had gotten them about halfway to their destination, if she wasn't pregnant she would have quartered the time and still have already made it. "What shall we name it?"

 Bella chuckles and moves her arm to around the young witch's cushioned hip. "Whatever you want, as long as it's not generic and muggle like....Bob." Hermione laughs, hearing that name come from a witch like Bella was highly amusing.

 "Okay, so definitely not Bob. Heh good one."

 She looks ahead again, away from Bella and sighs in relief, they finally made it to the library. It held a few students, about three or four, who didn't seem to have a lesson that period. Hermione and Bella make their way through the massive shelved room to find a nice secluded spot in-front one of the large ornate windows.

 It was like a booth they sat in, with a round table in-front. Bella helped the young woman down onto the seat before sliding in on the opposite side until she was pressed firmly against her, with their hands interlinked on-top of the table.

 Hermione thinks of the book she wants and without further encouragement, summons it from amongst the shelves, some students pausing their studies to watch the book fly wordlessly and wandlessly into the pregnant witch's hand.

 Bella looks the book over, "'To take from them is to take from me, be careful?' What's that about." Hermione smiles.

 "It's about a young witch called Peety, she meets this talking cauldron whilst she's on her Christmas holidays. The cauldron 'Jakey' needs to find his witches because he fell out of their enchanted bags. Basically it's an adventure story about them trying to find these three witches and they meet others along the way. I've read it too many times to count and I really wanted to read it now, do you mind?"

 Bella's lips curl upwards and shakes her head, she gestures for her to start reading as well as encouraging the young witch to lean further into her. She does and Bellatrix rests a hand on her head, softly stroking through the wild brown curls.

 Hermione manages to read through about seven chapters before she slams the book down and stares at Bella in shock. "What? What's up, is something wrong? Is it the baby?"

 Hermione continues to stare at her until a sluggish smile starts to form, she guides their interlocked fingers to her belly ad rests them flat, removing her own fingers to place her hand instead, over Bella's.

 After a few seconds of confusion Bella grins too, feeling light taps against Hermione's stomach. "I can feel it." She whispers. Hermione laughs.

 "It's finally kicked. Oh Bella, she's kicked!" Bella nods and her grin turns into a soft smile.

 "How do you know it's a 'she'?"

 She shakes her head, " I don't know, I just have a feeling you know?" Bella half nods half shakes her head, not knowing what she means.

 "Well I do, and I feel like it's a girl. I can't believe she's finally kicked. I thought she was never going to kick." Hermione starts to cry and Bella shushes her whilst wiping away the salty trails.

 "There's no need for tears, of course she will kick." Hermione sniffles and nods, caressing both the hand still on her stomach and the hand on her cheek. She sighs.

 "Of course she will. I want to go back to bed, the bed at home, I want my home comfort Bella." Bella nods and without blinking she cradles the young woman in her arms and apparates them to the Headmistress' office. The Scottish Professor looks up in surprise and then settles seeing the room's sudden occupants.

 "Miss Black, Miss Granger, what can I do for you?"

 "We're going back home. Hermione wants to go." The professor looks from Bella to Hermione, she studies the girl for a moment; she's stood with a dream like smile on her face as she looks down at both her and Bellatrix's hands covering her stomach.

 "Very well, I must say though, there was nothing from stopping you from going home earlier."

 "I know, however Hermione wants to go now, so we're going to go ... now." McGonagall nods.

 Bella then apparates the pair back to their chocolate box cottage and she hears the sigh of relief from next to her as the still red and black roses, adorning the front of the house appear. "We're home." Bella whispers into the top of bushy brown hair.

 Bella feels the girl hum as they start to make their way into the familiar cottage.

 On the way through the kitchen she grabs a jar of pickles and summons a small square of Wensleydale making Bella chuckle. She helps the young witch up the stairs and then into a very comfy, soft bed, settling her against the headboard. She presses a kiss to her forehead before smiling and apparating back to Hogwarts.

 She makes her way through the corridors until she reaches the infirmary and pushes the doors open, only to find multiple wands trained on her. She looks past the wands pointed at her chest to the wielders, only to discover it's the ginger weasel and Finnigan.

 She sneers and they sneer right back. "You're coming with us Black, be it by force or not. I should hope you to come willingly."


	4. You are a Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron makes a scene, again, false alarm and Bella being cute.

  The dark witch lets loose one of her signature cackles, throwing her head back and causing the already fraying nerves of those around her to completely snap, a few run past their comrades and out of the infirmary doors.

 " _You_. You really think, little weasel, you’re able to best me?" Ron grips his wand tighter and his jaw clenches out of irritation. "Oh, I thought I'd never see the day." She commented, enlivened by the boy's reaction.

 "We outnumber you, 20 to 1....." The Finnigan boy leans into the ginger and whispers something, making his already pink face red.

 "2..26 actually." He flicks a quick glare to his friend before pinning his eyes back on the witch; who has cocked a hip, and is now inspecting her nails like she isn't currently surrounded.

 "Oh come on, you can't even count the amount of groupies you have!" She waves a careless hand at the circle, all of whom flinch when her long fingers pass them.

 "B-but we have your wand, Black." A girl to her left holds the crooked stick up, making Bella's smirk into a devilish grin.

 "Aww, sweetie, did you really think I would need that? If I had wanted to keep it, you would have found your wrist snapped even before you attempted to pilfer it." The girl whimpers and tugs the bent wand back out of the air, and stuffs it back into her pocket. Bellatrix grins like the Cheshire cat, "I think I'm going to have a little fun." She turns back to the boy. "It takes a lot out of you, taking care of your pregnant fiancée, who's now in her second trimester and is always begging for relief."

 Her eyes sparkle at the sight of the boy's jaw tightening further at the hidden message in her words. Oh, she definitely has the cream of the cake here, too easy.

 The boy breathes in, ready to cast, but Bellatrix beats him to it and has already thrown down a smoke potion she'd managed to conjure in the blink of an eye. She runs for the exit, if they're going to fight with such stupidity, then she's going to make the finish spectacular.

 She makes it to the great hall, where some students had started to file in for tea, who turn from their food to watch her sweep into the room. The Headmistress watching with interest, along with Professor Slugworth and some old coot who looks to be far past his best.

 She grins at the Headmistress before stopping in the middle of the hall and then swivels to face the 26 or so kiddies. She muses at the sight of just Finnigan, Weasel and the girl being shoved forward by their cronies.

 She giggles, "Well, I'd quite like to duel properly, formalities required, we wouldn't want to disappoint our Headmistress now? Would we." She states as she curtsies into a low swoop of a bow, all the while grinning at the boy, who stands there awkwardly, looking from the girl on his right the boy on his left who shrugs and bows too, no-one else daring.

 Bella smirks at the headmistress, who had managed to gather the stragglers in the hall to the sides, unable to access any of the exits, which were blocked by the ex-students.

 And just as Bellatrix straightens back up Ron lets loose a moderate stupefy, which Bella deflects easily with a flick of her wrist, she tilts her head.

 "I would have thought you to be brought up better than this boy. One would have thought, with all that traitorous pure blood in you, that you would have at least cast an even half decent stupefy."

 The boy lets loose a few more spells, his comrades soon gaining confidence and joining in. Bellatrix continuously casts protective spells and charms easily, their spells far too weak to even scrape the surface of some of her more half-hearted spells.

 She often laughs or mutters out bored illegible utterances, mocking the boy and his followers. She never reiterates any of the spells sent her way - this was doing her stamina some good.

 This changes however when Finnigan sends a rather powerful Expelliarmous, which Ron, rather daringly, follows up with a Reducto. Bellatrix, happy to finally have something slightly more effective than a grain of sand flying at her, retaliates and obliterates the concrete in-front of them with a weak confringo for she couldn't help herself in casting a curse.

 Blinking in surprise as powdered concrete rains down on them, Ron growls and steps forward. "Aww, is the ickle bitty baby kit angry? Awww, come on then, give me a challenge." She vehemently grinds out through her grin.

 He glares at her before raising his wand and standing side on. Bellatrix gestures mockingly for him to go ahead, to which he fires of consecutive stupefy spells soon followed by a duo flipendo.

 She easily blocks the chain of stupefies but failed to hear him mutter the relatively strong jinx, causing her to be pushed back a few steps when she produces a relatively weak protego.

 The dark witch growls at the attempt. That's when all hell breaks loose.

 Her fiancée apparated into the middle of the row while shouting fiendfyre, which shoots from her right hand and then takes the form of a black kite. It flies for a few seconds, carefully controlled by both of Hermione's hands, before it disperses with a hiss and a wisp when Hermione slides her right hand over the left in a quick succession.

 She stands, breathing heavily, in her softest pair of pyjamas, her round belly poking out from under the cotton, bare feet pressed against the cool stone and her dressing gown coming to a fluttering stop around her lithe form.

 She keeps glaring at Ron, even as she speaks to Bella, who's now directly behind her and is wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist. "What is the meaning of this? I expected more from my old friends, particularly you Seamus." The boy looks guilty and turns his face down, a faint blush filling his cheeks.

 She turns her head to look at her fiancée, who's now kissing along her neck and shoulder in little 'sorry's' that only the bushy haired brunette will recognise. Her hand makes way to the black curls at the back of neck and tugs gently.

 "What happened my love?" She asks softly.

 "The little skit over there decided he would threaten my presence in Hogwarts to Azkaban." Hermione sighs.

 "Of course he would." She scratches lovingly at the pale neck before she turns back to look at the small group of ex-students. "If I ever see any of your faces again, you will be wishing for a fate worse than at the hands of my dearest Bella. Understand?" They all nod and start to move but she holds a hand up. "Ah, ah, ah, Ronald. Come here." She crooks a finger and points to a spot a few steps ahead of her.

 As the boy moves so does she, pulling out of Bella's safe circle of arms. They get to within a half metre of each other before she leans in close, she gets to within distance of just about nudging him with her nose - he looks hopeful - and punches him. Right in the jaw, hard enough to knock a tooth out and for pain to flare horribly in her knuckles.

 "If I  _ever_  catch you even  _looking_  at my fiancée the wrong way, your arse will be permanently attached to the end of my foot." His eyes start to water as he lifts a hand dazedly to his now red jaw.

 With that, and a billowing of nightgowns, Hermione's back in her lover's arms and has been apparated back to her cottage.

***

 "I WANT MOLLY'S CRANBERRY AND SAGE TURKEY! WITH THOSE HONEY ROAST PARSNIPS SHE MAKES."

 Bellatrix skids to a stop in the bedroom doorway, to see the brunette's back facing her. " 'Mione." She sighs.

 Looking at the comfortable bed, with her very heavily pregnant wife in, goes to do another round of food collecting. Hermione's cravings had gotten more and more insane per request, requiring her to run about like a headless chicken trying to find everything. Be it 3 in the morning or 1 midday, today, unfortunately, was currently 2am and Bellatrix had been woken up by a very sour Hermione, demanding for a strawberry milkshake and pork scratchings.

 She had just taken the polished off cup and packet back downstairs when her next demand was shouted to her.

 The dark witch couldn't for the love of her, understand how such an out of breath woman could have such a loud voice.

 She rolls her eyes, having already apparated to the Weasley's burrow.

 Molly, Fred and even Ginny had gotten used to her turning up at the oddest of hours for certain foods made by certain hands. Today, she was thankful she didn't have to feel too guilty about having to wake Molly up.

 "Turkey?" Bellatrix stared at her in shock, only able to nod, but then hold a finger up ready to ask for the parsnips when the older witch butts in, "with parsnips?" Bellatrix nods again and the Weasley matriarch smiled warmly and let her in. "Thought so. The bird's already cooking."

 Bellatrix lets out a long breath as she flops down into the sofa and drops her head back to close her eyes. "You look absolutely haggard Bellatrix."

 She rolls her head to face the woman leant against the table and nods, not bothering to open her eyes, which she knows have grown dark rings from lack of sleep.

 "Why does she demand so much?" She opens an eye to squint at the older witch.

 "Because, my dear, she is eight months and two weeks pregnant, with aching everything, a compressed bladder, and is probably feeling rather self-conscious? You are subject to her every whim." Bellatrix closes the barely open eye, rolls her head back so her face is pointing upwards and nods once.

 "She's very self-conscious, I haven't made love to her in weeks. I'm so aroused, almost constantly." Suddenly she stands up and faces the older witch. walks quickly to her and whispers, "Tell me, is it bad to be so aroused when I see her belly? Just knowing, that I helped create her, makes me soo..." she gestures with hands asking for understanding, which Molly amusedly nods along to.

 She goes to sit back down on the sofa, ready to catch at least a couple of seconds to nap.

 The ginger haired witch had just finished making them both brews when Bella sat up in alarm, her hand pressed against her abdomen. She looks over to Molly with panic in her eyes. "She's cramping. Oh good Merlin she's cramping." She groans as the ghost pain washes over her and she's left to roll around on the plush sofa surface.

 "Okay, I'll apparate us back to the cottage, let me take the food out." Molly quickly clatters about the kitchen, sure the noise had the house's other occupants up and then makes her way back to the dark witch, who had now found a place on the floor between the sofa and coffee table. "Stand up for me Bella." The woman struggles to do so, but the moment she's found a decent stance the older of them hooks their arms together and apparates them both back to the cottage, reappearing in the corridor outside their bedroom.

 The dark witch stumbles away from her as she valiantly wobbles her way into the bedroom, to a whimpering Hermione still tucked firmly into bed.

 She falls to knees of her witch and covers a clenched hand in both of hers. The brunette looks up through wet eyes. "Bella, she's too early." She lets a hearty sob escape and just like that, as soon as the pain started it stops and Bella slumps forward into the bed.

 Molly had made her way to the side of the bed closest to Hermione's head. "I think that was a short contraction."

 Bellatrix tilts her head so only one eye can be seen peeking out from the ruffles of the duvet, "False alarm?" Molly nods, there's a collective sigh of relief in the air; and not soon after a few cracks echo through the walls as more people apparate into the cottage.

 Molly quickly makes her way downstairs to inform the Weasleys it was a false alarm and nothing to get too irked up about. She then comes back up to the pair in the bedroom, unaware of the blonde head of hair that had appeared alongside the Weasley family.

 The same number of cracks fill the air to signal their departures as well.

 "You get comfy Bella, I will bring Hermione's food once it's done." Bella nods as she trails a finger down the already sleeping girl's cheek.

 Molly leaves the scene and immediately goes about putting the food in the oven as her family, McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey watch her, waiting for her to clarify what had happened.

 "I love you so much 'Mione. I cannot believe you are mine, to be mine on paper and in soul. For the little one to take my name and carry the House of Black coat of arms' pride." She carefully rolls the young witch onto her back and curls up next to her bump, laying a soft hand just under her bellybutton, her fingers tucked slightly into the brunette's waistband, and in her soft affections she sighs.

 "Two more weeks and the world won't know what's hit it, you will become that of legend, like your mother and I, and you will punish those who seek to defy and hurt you. You, my child, are a Black, and nothing will change that, through name, nationality or death. We will always be here until our dying breaths and even then, our spirits will guide and protect you, I assure you." She smiles as three consecutive kicks push up against her hand and a grumble from Hermione makes her look up.

 "Hush Bella, what have I said about playing with her at night?"

 "Not to." The brunette hums the confirmation and promptly falls back to sleep.

 "You are a Black and nothing will change that love." She whispers to her girls before she too, falls asleep with her hand more firmly tucked under the elastic.

 


	5. A daughter too pure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gives birth, there's a lot of said daughter wrecking havoc. There's a flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUn fact 'Energia' is power in Italian and Hecate is the Greek Goddess of magic.

_"_ I can't do this Bella." She cries as she lets her head flop back out of exhaustion. 

 "You can my love, a few more pushes, she has to be ready to come out soon. Keep pushing love." The dark witch leans over to kiss her sweaty forehead and brush away hair that's stuck to her pale skin.

 The brunette releases a few more sobs before nodding . "Okay, okay....I've got this." She lets out a long breath and looks to Bella before feeling a contraction shoot through her and she yells out as she starts pushing.

 She keeps pushing until her head goes fuzzy and it feels like the river Thames has just flooded out of her.

  She collapses back against the fluffy pillows of her bed and gets out a choke of relief.

 Madam Pomfrey soon has the child's airways clear and has cleaned her with a soft cotton towel. raspy cries fill the air and both mum's let out sighs of solace. "Miss Black, would you like to cut the cord?"

 The dark witch nods, not wanting to miss out on a very muggle tradition and cuts the tissue, her other hand rubbing loving circles into her lover's knee. "She's beautiful 'Mione. Our little bundle of magic." - and it's true, the child was created purely out of magic and is glowing very faintly with a magic never seen before.

 The cries until she's placed on Hermione's belly, her soft shirt pulled up for the babe who's wrapped in a soft grey blanket.

 Hermione looks down at the child. _Her child_ , and smiles letting out a huff of a laugh as she begins to suckle. She wipes a tender hand over the soft skin of the child's cranium and rubs a chubby wrinkled cheek with her thumb. She looks up to Bella and then back down to the child.

 "Hello little one." she whispers, enjoying the sounds of soft grunts and slurps as she eats.

 "What have you named her?"

 "Energia Hecate Black." Hermione looks up at Bellatrix, who smiles at the name and looks to the nurse in confirmation.

 Madam Pomfrey smiles and nods back as a birth certificate accumulates in-front of her and she writes the name down as well as the time and date. It then she dismisses it with a flick of her wand and she cleans the bed and Hermione of the afterbirth.

 "Can your visitors come in?" Hermione nods tiredly, her eyes already starting to droop shut. The matron goes to the door and quietly ushers the awaiting body of friends in, who quickly surround the bed and gush over the child and praise them both on her beauty; all the while the little girl's oblivious to admirers as she suckles away, one of her tiny hands splayed out on the side of Hermione's breast.

 She soon finishes eating just as her mother's about to fall asleep and so Bellatrix picks her up and cradles her, cooing gently and ushering her to sleep.

 "What's her name?"

 Bella looks up, seeing as her love's well out of it, with her chin resting on her chest and little soft snores exiting her.

 "Energia, Hermione plans on giving her a nickname." She smiles faintly as surrounding awws can be heard from the majority of the Weasley family and Harry. Minerva just smiling.

 Molly is the first to sidle up to the dark witch and request the chance to hold the perfect little bundle, that is her daughter and Bella grants it on the terms that she's only to hold her for a few minutes. The Weasley matriarch nods seriously before she's handed the tiny bundle and coos over the little chubby features.

 Little Ena is passed gently around the room until she ends up back in her darker mother's arms, who then settles in beside her fiancée.

 The peaceful moment is broken when the bedroom door creaks open and a certain blonde haired Black stands in the doorway.

 "Cissa." Bellatrix breathes out.

 The aforementioned woman nods regally before stepping into the room, watching the child silently with soft eyes.

 "What are you doing here?"

 "I came to see my Niece of course. You came to see Draco when he was born, did you not expect reciprocation?" Bellatrix blinks before she grins and stands up.

 "It has been all too long my dearest sister." Bella starts to make her way around the bed and passed the small, mainly ginger haired group to her sister, who's watching the child in her arms like a hawk.

 "My, she is beautiful Bella, just like her mothers." A pale hand is stretched out from black robes to stroke the rosy cheek. The child's eyelids flutter open and they both gasp as one hazel eye and one black eye come into focus.

 "Why are her eyes open? They shouldn't be fully open for another six months." Bellatrix just holds her tighter.

 "I don't know, but she's even more beautiful now they are, look at her _eyes_ Cissa." She turns around and paces back to Hermione.

 The dark witch nudges her awake, the woman in their bed blearily blinking her own eyes open with a frown. "What?" Bella smiles and gestures to the child with her eyes as she bends to an angle that allows the brunette to see her daughter.

 A resounding gasp fills the room as a third person sees the child's eyes and the fact they're open. They stare from the dark witch to the brunette, taking in the features of her mother with wonder as she witnesses the world for the first time.

 "Merlin Bella, she's _gorgeous_." Bella chuckles and nods - that she is.

 It isn't long before the little girl starts crying again and Bella has to start tocking her to get her to fall asleep.

***

 "I don't want to go." The black and brown haired girl hugs onto her mum's waist, looking up into hazel eyes with tears forming on her lashes. "Why do I have to go?"

 " Ena, you need to, it's law that you do; plus your mother and I can't keep an eye on you for the rest of our lives. You need to learn about the world around you." She gently rubs her thumb over her black eye, wiping away the tear that was threatening to fall.

 "I'm gonna miss you." She mumbles as she drops her head into soft black robes. Hermione looks to Bella questioningly who only looks back equally as baffled.

 After she left for Hogwarts, the young witch was told it was either get on and go or be left on the platform. The brunette kneels down and looks into her daughter's eyes. "Listen to me, you will be fine, the Headmistress there will not let any harm come to you, it is both part of her job and also as your godmother to protect you, now, no more tears otherwise there won't be any bourbons for you when you come home."

 The little girl sniffles and then nods before wrapping the brunette up in a hug and then does the same to Bellatrix's waist.

 The trio are completely oblivious to the looks and whispers sent their way as the dark witch ruffles patchwork hair and pats her back. "The school term will be over before you know it, work hard and you will be rewarded, we will know if you misbehave Nergi; we have eyes and ears everywhere."

 She looks around discretely and then raises her eyebrows at the girl. She laughs before sniffling and says her goodbyes and finally boards the train; she's one of the last students to do so.

 Both mum's stand, holding hands as her little face presses up against a window and she looks forlornly out and waves. The train toots and starts to chug off as the pair wave back.

 Once the train's completely out of sight Hermione sighs and turns to the older woman, "Do you think she'll be okay?"

 "Yes" Bellatrix states firmly. "She is a Black, and a Black she will always be." Hermione smiles and nods. "She's so much like her mum. Mrs Hermione Jean Black." The brunette giggles and hugs the slightly shorter woman before pulling back and then walking away, their fingers still intertwined.

***

 The youngest Black bows her head shyly as she walks with the rest of her year, she's been pushed to the front with a large space left and the nearest of the other students. She casts her eyes down when she spots one boy staring at her.

 "Miss Black, lovely to finally see you." She looks up and smiles as her other godmother comes into view.

 "Ginny!" She exclaims excitedly, before running up the rest of the worn stone steps and into the arms of the ginger haired woman.

 When she pulls back Ginny Weasley gives one last sweet smile before it turns into a soft frown. "Now, remember, now that we are inside school grounds you must refer to me as either Miss or Professor Weasley. Understood?" She nods faintly and nervously rubs her arm .

 Ginny looks up to the rest of the first year students talking to them as one. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. Any questions?"

 "No? Good. Lets begin." Ginny smiles at them before turning on her heel and marching towards the large double doors leading to the hall. They open with a low groan to reveal students of all houses and years, all dressed in Black and and either green, red, yellow or blue colours.

  She peeks over her shoulder at the large body of first years and gestures for them to speed up, there is still a gap between Energia and the others.

 They come to a stop in-front of a stool with an old witch's hat sat atop it, the worn creases forming what looks like a leathery face. Professor Weasley rummages in her robes until she finds the scroll of names she starts to ring off each name, starting in the A's, she waits for them to be sorted into their house, who enthusiastically cheer every time someone's placed in their house until she reaches Black.

 "Energia Black." The hall hushes as everyone watches with intent, wondering where on Earth the girl could be placed. She nervously stumbles her way to the stool, where the hat is then placed on her head and she screws her eyes shut, terrified of the expectant gazes zeroed in on her.

 "Oooohhhh, now _you're_ interesting. I've never had such a mix of talents. Black, where have I heard that name before? Oh! Bellatrix Black, she was a Slytherin and so were her sisters, this is juicy. But Your other mother was a lion, what a mix, but they were both intelligent, I could easily have placed all four of them in Ravenclaw."

 The hat carries on blabbering to itself as it tries to figure out where would be best to place the youngest Black. The entirety of the auditorium was silent, so silent you could hear a pin drop from the other side of the hall.

 "UNDESIGNATED" The hat shouts suddenly, all of the hall stays silent as Professor Weasley lifts the hat off of the youngest Black and the shy girl stretches down to the floor from her stool, she glances about nervously for what feels like a day before, finally, the Hufflepuff house table starts cheering and encouraging her over to them.

 She goes, watched by everyone and is greeted with mixed cheers as the relatively friendly house encourage her to sit.

 It takes a few minutes of confused thoughts from the Professors before the next student is called up and the rest of the introduction ceremony is finished.

 She's sat behind at the end of the feast by Ginny and Aunty Min - as she likes to call her godparent. She's taken to the Headmistress' office to which she's offered a seat on a very big, very leather chair.

 "Now Ena, you have been undesignated to a house, which has never happened before as I'm sure you are well aware." She pauses for the girl to nod her understanding. "We believe it best you choose which house you want to stay in and if suddenly halfway through a term you no longer desire to be in the same house then you may choose a different one."

  She nods, swinging her feet forwards and backwards in the space from the floor to the bottom of the chair. "Yes Miss." mumbles.

 The ginger woman goes to crouch beside her, "In private both me and Minerva are known by you with our names, outside of this room, and on our own we will be called miss." She looks up and smiles.

 "Okay, Ginny."

 "That's mah girl." Energia laughs and tucks her hands under her thighs. "Now, seeing as you are undesignated, me and Minerva have thought about how to approach your uniform situation. There's the choice of either having the house of your choice's colours or a mixture of all four colour schemes. Tell us if one idea sounds better? I also understand that your house may change as quickly as your moods, so we will to come up with a system to best suit you."

 She thinks for a moment before quietly answering, "I think the multicoloured one sounds good." She beams and nods.

 "Good, we'll get that sorted as soon as then."

***

 All went well until the third year, she had made a few distant friends in all of the houses and so far the house changing had been going well; her uniform's as unique as her situation with the inside of her cloak being black and her badge on the left of it being the Hogwarts coat of arms, her tie being a multitude of colours that mesh together just right to make it as aesthetically pleasing as possible.

 But, as stated earlier, her relatively smooth first few years had come to a halt when she was called into the infirmary to conduct a few tests. They were concerned about her growth rate.

 Now she had grown normally before she went to the magical school, but it seems to have slowed down in her body, but her mind had grown much, much faster than those of her friends year.

 Her parent, much to the chagrin of the young girl, were called in to broach the topic.

 "If you can recall the growing process when Madam Black was pregnant, then that'll help in the explanation of growth rate now. She seems to have slowed down, due to a lack of your magic, if anything, the rate has completely stopped, which means she still technically has the body of an eleven year old but the mind of a sixteen year old but should only have the mind of a thirteen/fourteen year old. Her official birth age is thirteen but my tests prove differently in both mental and physical age."

 The youngest Black looks from one concerned mum to the other, although the darker had a much darker look than her wife.

 "What are you saying matron?"

 "I'm saying, your daughter still needs you two physically to grow up. She needs your magic, she is literally made of pure magic. You, my dear, are pure, unadulterated magic, it is one of the reasons why you couldn't find a wand to suit because you need not use one; it's also why your mental age and IQ is so high."

 She stares at the nurse for a few seconds, unblinking as she lets it all sink in before looking to her mother. "If I have either of my mums staying here, I want it to be you."

 Bellatrix looks to Hermione with a raised eyebrow before turning back to their adamant daughter. "Why?"

 "Because you can jinx the people I don't like the best." The patchworks girl grins, her teeth showing just like Bella does.

 "I think you'll find we _both_ will be here, because A) I will be bored to death at home, B) if it's just you and your mother, it will drain her, like you did me when I was carrying you and C) Because I won't allow your mother to revert to her darker days." The older witch and the girl glance at one another, her mum's stricter than her mother on behaviour.

 "Sooo... you're both staying?"

 "Yes." They answer in unison, their daughter pouts beside them, she won't be able to get up to no good if her parents are here. She'll get constantly teased for it, it's already bad enough because she glows.

 They're soon accompanied to the Headmistress' office by Ginny, who chats with Hermione ahead as her wife and daughter sullenly drag their feet behind them.

 All three of them are ushered into one of the two large sofas in the Headmistress' office, the youngest Black sat between her parents.

 "I have been informed of the situation regarding your physical health, Ena. It is a very good idea for one or both of your parents to be here. I would suggest however, that at least one of you is to accompany her to her lessons and actually sit in it."

 They nod and Energia crosses her arms in a huff.

 "I can easily sit, give me something to stab and I'm in." Bellatrix grins devilishly and Minerva rolls her eyes.

 "What?! I just want to intimidate suitors who deem themselves acceptable." Bella's smile doesn't waver but her daughter does scoff at the idea of a partner.

 "Pu-lease, no-one will come within a step of me to even converse, I hardly think a 'suitor' will happen any time soon, if at all." The patchworks girl rolls her eyes, much like Bellatrix did and still does, and falls against the padded Sofa back.

 "We could even have you two doubling as teachers if need be, of course after training; I think you'd make an excellent potions professor Bellatrix." The dark witch squints in thought before nodding and letting her lips pull back to reveal pearly whites.

 "I think your positions as professors would be well suited, until that can come to pass one or both of you will accompany her to lessons." They all nod, their daughter so much like her parents, and then they stand up to leave.

 "Oh, and before you go, I've for one of all the house's prefect's rooms to be ready to accommodate the three of you."

 They leave and greet Ginny, who had stood outside waiting for them, she leads them down the corridor, walking until she reaches the Slytherin dungeons which is where the young girl has currently chosen to reside in.

 They step into the common room, which goes deadly silent as two ex-Gryffindors enter and one ex-Slytherin. Bellatrix grins and inhales the smell of stone and wood, happy to feel so at home in her old school.

 Hermione looks over to the older woman who looks back and smirks, the brunette hits her arm playfully.

 "Will you two please stop? It's bad enough as it is having to have my parents here." The girl rolls her eyes and turns back to Professor Weasley who looks down at her and then starts walking again, the whole group's followed up until out of view by inquisitive eyes.

 "Here we are." The ginger opens the door to reveal a large room that contains one double bed with a dark wood frame and wardrobe and dresser.

 "Ermm, I think we're in the wrong room."

 Ginny smirks, "I think we're not, because in here." She continues on to walk through another door that's thicker than the first to a slightly smaller room with a single bed in it. "Both rooms have en-suites and your room also has a door to the corridor, we managed to charm the castle into the extra three rooms so be grateful Cate." The girl nods before venturing further into the room and then flopping onto the bed.

 "I can't believe I have my mums here, _merlin_." She sighs out and flings a dramatic arm over her eyes.

 "Stop being so melodramatic Cate, it isn't the end of the world."

 "It's the end of my social life though, or what little is left of it."

 The dark witch cackles, "I know where she gets her sass from 'Mione." The brunette elbows her in the side before turning and leaving. She watches her go before pulling the door too and going to sit on the bed.

 "It really isn't as bad you're making it seem. We will only be near until you reach adulthood, I think. It'll be like a holiday, remember when we went to The Giants Causeway your mother told us the story about her, Harry and ginger?"

 The patchworks girl's arm flops up, off her face she nods lightly.

 "And when we went to stay at your Aunt Nissa's? It'll be like then, only with education and rules." A glint shines in her eye as she grins down at her daughter, indicating that once again, rules won't apply.

 "Rules will apply, I think you'll find. I won't have my girls ending up in Minerva's office for delinquency, thank you very much!" Bella looks to the door before looking to her child and shaking her head with a grin.

 "Don't shake your head Bella."

 She groans, "I'm not dear." She looks one final time at the girl before raising her eyebrows and then walks out, firmly closing the door behind her.

 "I do wish you wouldn't encourage her, especially when she's in her green mood."

 "Well, it's the same as when she's in her red mood." The brunette hums and allows herself to be pulled into an intimate embrace, wrapping her arms around a pale, hair covered neck.

 "Still, we should try to keep her as stable as possible, whatever mood she's in." Bellatrix nods and gives a chaste kiss before kissing the tip of her nose as well.

 "Mmmhhhh, we don't want the mini me incident to happen again." She blows out a breath which Hermione chuckles at and taps nose with finger.

 "Right! Bedtime. Night love." Before the dark witch knows it, she's got underwear hanging off of her shoulders and head and the brunette is lightly snoring curled up under the duvet.

 She huffs and sets about changing into her own pyjamas, checks on her daughter, smiles when she sees the girl sleeping in exactly the same way her wife is and goes to curl up behind said woman.

***

_"Don't you dare!" The young Black points her finger at the boy, Jack if she remembers correctly._

_"Oooooo, what you gonna do? Punish me? A little wanna-be like you will never be anything more than a roach." He sneers, his classmates laugh, the professor having gone to collect fresh parchment for them._

_She grins, and tilts her head, "I can if you want me to." She takes a step, making a few students actually look panicked for a second._

_He lowers her mother's necklace to the corrosive potion and pulls a fake mortified face. She scowls at him, "Keep going lad, and you'll wish you'd never lived to see another day." She twists her hand threateningly._

_The boy grins, only lowering the jewellery further, barely scraping the fizzing brew beneath. She sighs, "fine, but you asked for it." She flicks her hand and the necklace flies into it, making the boy recoil in horror._

_She cradles the silver in her hands and looks up through her patchworks hair with a smirk on her face. She barely even blinks when violent spasms course through him and she cackles madly._

_The scene is however halted when four sharp cracks stutter past the thick wooden door, which soon slams open to reveal one furious mum and an equally as furious mother stood slightly behind. They march in, closely followed by the Headmistress and the Minister of Magic._

_"Energia Hecate Black!" She whimpers, but the sound is drowned out by the still screaming boy. "Let him go and come here."_

_The bushy haired brunette points to the stone slab right in-front of her and waits. The dark witch comes to stand next to her, contrasting the lighter witch in both robes and mind._

_"Nergi, I know you're wise, but you will be the stupidest girl I know if you don't heed to your mum." The black haired witch steps forward and squints at her daughter who has finally released the curse from the boy._

_The dark witch smirks when she finally stumbles forward and stops before Hermione, she looks up, false regret marking her features._

_A smooth hand comes to cup her cheek and tilts her chin up, making the youngest Black look up at her. Making her see the worry and anger laced in her mum's features. "I'm very displeased with you Energia. You should know not to maim anyone by now. At your age you should be setting an example, not torturing a child until he passes out."_

_"But mum-"_

_"No, no buts. Bella?" The dark witch nods and goes to stand behind their daughter, looking at her wife before putting one hand on her shoulder, Hermione copying her on the other and all three of them apparate back to the cottage._

_A few hours of her being sat in the naughty corner finally earns her a place in her mum's lap, her mother pressing against both of them. She starts to cry. "I'm sorry." She bawls, burying her head in the brunette's neck and clinging to her parent's skirts._

_They help each other shush her for a few minutes before they encourage her to look at them. "Now, why did you hurt him?"_

_"He took my necklace, I couldn't let him take it, he was going to drop it into secretion. He was going to destroy it." She grits out, her eyes darkening and her teeth flashing. Her skin pulses with angry power._

_Hermione rubs a hand down her back and pulls her child back into neck._

_"It's fine, we would have gotten a replacement."_

_"No, because it'll have lost sentimental value, it was mother's, it protects me." Bella looks up at Hermione and nods - she is being truthful after all, they gave it to their daughter on her sixth birthday after enchanting it with an array of complex charms and spells._

_"It isn't good for you to burst like that Cate, your mother's still in the minisitry's bad books; I don't need my only child doing the same._

***

 After an incredibly awkward start to the first day with both of her parents sitting with her for breakfast and the rest of the hall squishing into any space as far away from the trio on any table they could find, she finally made it to her first lesson. Which happened to be potions with Professor Sluggworth.

 He had a rather plush soft spot for the young witch, which could be enhanced to down right faux fur soft.

 Her mum had gone back to their quarters, leaving the young witch and her darker mother in the confines of the room with around 25 other students, who were too nervous to even blink without looking at the older witch with horror.

 Bellatrix on the other hand was absolutely loving the attention, however it may be given, and was idly twirling a lock of curly black hair as she studied her daughter, scrutinising every move she made.

 Her daughter definitely has a nack for potions, she definitely takes after herself she ponders, but then again her wife had been and still is as equally talented in the potions department, whether it be a numbing agent to some 'sexy time' juice. She smirked at the thought, unaware of the bodies in-front of her, her smirk made one boy faint and the majority cower, seemingly unaware that her daydreaming was in no-way related to any of them.

 "Mother! Please stop, you're terrifying my classmates. It was bad enough this morning," Bellatrix scowls at her daughter, giving her a glance that told her the sass would not go un-noted. The young girl winces and aims her back-end away in memory of the last time she let her tongue slip.

 The potions professor came to sit beside the dark witch, deciding a low tone would best suit the slight bustle of his class' brewing. "Long time no see, your daughter excels at potions. Particularly amortentia, I have a sneaking suspicion that's because of you."

 Bellatrix smiles at her old professor, kicking her feet up onto a vacant, warn. wooden table and scaring two students close to her half to death.

 "What can I say, one, I must thank you on your compliment, she has learnt everything she knows on her own. And, between you and me, she _was_ created out of love...and plenty of magic but my wife is...someone _very_ special." The younger witch looks up to the professor with a glint in her eye making the wizard smile in recognition.

 "I used to have someone like Hermione, not a soulmate, but definitely special, they were, to put it lightly, the complete opposite to me. Much like you and Hermione, I can see where you're coming from." Bellatrix nods and huffs in approval as her daughter doesn't follow the potions book, instead going from her head.

 "I would love to see you again Bella, be it due to her next class or out of pure entertainment, you, Hermione and Ena can come any time to my quarters." Bellatrix nods and pats his knee before crossing her arms and properly slouching into the chair, pointing her toes in a weird stretch Hermione always comments on, stating how painful it looksl.

***

 The next three months were like that, maybe with a slip-up here and there when Energia's mood would suddenly swing or she was feeling rather feisty.

 It soon came to light, however, that the little Black was not all she seemed to be.

 "You must bow, if you do not bow, it is considered a disgrace, although it will be hard to bow when being ambushed, you must bow if it is a challenge. Now, I will randomly pick who is to challenge who." The old wrinkley wizard, who was commonly known as Professor Pruney, but was actually called Rooney, flicked his wand and a ghost of a cylinder appeared in-front of him, the many names of his students in his current lesson wrapped around tightly, with a small wobbling arrow pointing to one of the names, he pulled his wand away and the cylinder of names rolled until it landed on one.

 "Mr Bradley, please choose your opponent."

 The blonde grinned slyly as he turned towards the young Black, "Energia Black. If you would so kindly join me." He bowed mockingly low to the young girl who rolled her eyes and jumped up onto the platform as the blonde boy gracefully made his way up the steps.

 "No sneaks, no peaks and certainly no leaks, begin." The old wizard hopped off the middle and watched as two of his promising students start to battle, casting ingenious spells and blocking like a brick wall to a rubber ball.

 The blonde haired boy started to get frustrated however as the young witch still seemed to be taking him lightly, barely putting any effort into moving her hand to cast or block. It irritated him to no end that she didn't even require a wand, never had.

 It was rumoured when she first went to Ollivanders that even if she so much as looked at an unclaimed wand it would burst into flames.

"Entomorphis!" The neon orange that shoots from his wand catches the young witch's arm, she looks up in shock. For a few seconds nothing happens, the two fighting have halted in their shocked positions as nothing happens and Bellatrix leans forward on her chair at the back of the room.

 The moment is broken when Energia's hand shoots up and the same vibrant orange exits it and hits the boy square in the chest, causing him to morph into a dung beetle.

 The girl blinks in shock, and then looks down to her hand  before looking up to her mother, who was now striding towards her.

 "What? I don't..." But before the room can hear any more questions the mother and daughter pair had apparated back to their quarters, shocking Hermione into orbit.

 "What are you doi-"

 "Look." Bellatrix taps her mind, her grip still firmly around the young witch's wrist as she gently probes at Hermione's barriers who immediately lets them down. Bellatrix lets the past few minutes play out in her head and the brunette gasps at the very last scene.

 She looks to her little girl with her mouth slightly agape.

 "Mum, please, I didn't do anything wrong, it just happened. My arm did it itself, please don't punish me, I can barely sit for an hour even now." Hermione stands up, walks to her daughter and looks up, the girl now much taller than herself and Bellatrix. She got the lucky genes.

 "We are not going to punish you Cate, after all it is not you who cast the hex." She wraps her arms around the girl ad rubs her back, letting the slightly tense teen relax into her touch and breath out a sigh of relief.

 "We knew something along these lines would happen."

 "How?"

 "Because you are quite literally made of magic my dear. You didn't even need a wand to spontaneously cast Flipendo as the first word you ever spoke." She looks at the dark witch over her mum's shoulder and sniffles.

 The shortest witch walks around the pair to hug them both from behind and chuckles. "Of course we knew something along these lines would happen, it's nothing out of the ordinary after all, we are Blacks, and Blacks don't ever follow the rules." Hermione laughs and their daughter sniffles back a chuckle.


End file.
